So Not Gemini
by TheMidgetTitanSlayer
Summary: Take a Gemini who's a rumored sociopath and another Gemini who happens to be the cheery and bright copy-cat of Kaijou. Add them to a summer training camp. The result? Collision of two worlds. KisexOC. [POST MANGA]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. The manga and anime (both of which are so frigging awesome) belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **A/N:** For my old readers, I'm re-doing the chapters. Not much drastic changes of course. I was simply…disturbed by my old writing style I should say? Not that I'm a pro now but at least its more improved and not so painful to read as the previous chapter one xD

For my new readers, I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

So Not Gemini

* * *

1\. First meetings.

It all happened on a bright, sunny day.

The Kaijou Basketball Club was out enjoying a treat of ice-cream after a match between the first and the second years which had gone pretty well, seeing that the second years had triumphed over their juniors with a score gap of twenty eight points —a courtesy of their ace who was all in the mood for celebration.

However, that quickly changed because now, Ryouta Kise was currently hiding from Kaijou's previous captain —who he had invited over to join and watch the friendly match— after accidentally decorating Yukio Kasamatsu's jacket with his chocolate flavoured treat, leaving the black haired male fuming with anger for embarrassing him in front of his juniors.

Apparently, even "unintentional accidents" were truly deserving of Kasamatsu's wrath. Especially when they came from a certain blond.

"Oh Kami-sama! What am I going to do now?!" Kise exclaimed as he watched the black-haired teenager from behind a tree. The blond then fished out his cell-phone and stared at the screen, contemplating whether or not he should dial for the ambulance in advance.

Hell, maybe he just should. Afteral, Kasamatsu's head-slaps were concussion worthy. And a now anger induced head-slap from him would just end up giving Kise a case of amnesia. "He's totally out for my blood-ssu!"

Kasamatsu turned and his eyes fell on the blond's back which was sticking out in a very painfully visible manner from behind his hiding spot. The black haired male smiled in satisfaction, making Kise feel a chill run down his spine that very moment. He threw all caution to the wind and peeked from behind the tree only to confirm his suspicions that _yes,_ his senpai had spotted him and _yes,_ that was his senpai heading for him at full throttle.

The blond model gave an unmanly shriek (one which he would vehemently deny of doing, later) before making a dash for it. He wanted— no, _needed_ to be anywhere but near his angry senpai.

His _(unhelpful)_ teammates just yelled out shouts of encouragement, urging Kasamatsu to _"Go get him senpai!"_ and also telling Kise to _"Run before he catches you!"_. And run, he did. In fact, he ran with such great speed boosted from the adrenaline in his veins that would make Usain Bolt green with envy.

Did he even know that he was about to _literally_ crash into misery?

* * *

Shiragiku Watanabe was anything _but_ an angel.

Ever since a kindergartener, she had a reputation of never failing to make someone cry. The said ability, rather frighteningly, came to her as naturally as cooing came to pigeons. Rumours would say she was a sociopath, a petite chocolate-brown haired teenager with a dark side.

Little did anyone know that she hated coming in contact with her any living creature, namely humans. For some reason, she seemed to detest it. No one knew of course because they all liked to stay a good distance away from her, like she was a plague. She didn't mind it of course as long as it kept her from coming into contact with them. It was one of the reasons she hated public places.

Some believed she would have turned out to be the most anti-social person there had to exist in this world if it hadn't been for her twin brother Shouichi Watanabe. The easy-going brother who made his sister seem more approachable whenever he was around her —which was of course almost every time— then when she was alone with a scowl worthy of freezing hell over. He was the only one who could ever read and understand her feelings. And also the only one who made her feel more comfortable around people.

The twins were currently in the Kanagawa Prefecture for the day as they had accompanied their father for his business work. They were to head back to Tokyo later in the evening so in the meantime, they were just exploring about the city to pass their time. A plan hatched by Shouichi who successfully managed to drag his sister into it as well.

"Shira, today's not a good day for Gemini." Shouichi stated as he tucked his cell phone back into his pocket. "You should be more careful."

The girl scoffed at his words. "And you seriously choose to believe that crap? Oha-Asa? Honestly speaking, that senior of yours from the basketball club has a _very_ bad influence on you."

Despite being twins, the two of them shared different birthdays. Shiragiku was born on the 22nd of May a few minutes after her brother, who was born on the 21st of May at midnight, making him a Taurus. It was quite a unique phenomenon for twins since they were usually born on the same day, but it wasn't unheard of.

However, though his sister was a Gemini, Shouichi always wondered as to why she seemingly _lacked_ the qualities every said Gemini had. She wasn't cheery, bubbly, adaptable and she definitely did _not_ like being around people. The boy shook away his thoughts with a sigh.

 _Oh well,_ he thought. _The universe is simply full of mysteries._

"Just so you know Gemini is ranked at the bottom today."

Shira gave her twin a pointed look. "Did I even ask?"

"I'm just warning you since you're my little sister." Shouichi shrugged. "You have to be careful of the colour yellow."

"Well," she began as she walked ahead of him in order to cross the road. "As much as I appreciate your _concern_ for me, when it comes to silly horoscopes, I'd appreciate it if you keep your mouth shut."

As the chocolate-brown haired lad opened his mouth to tell her what the lucky item for Gemini's for the day was, he was suddenly brushed aside none too gently by a blond who turned and yelled an apology—

"I'm so sorry!"

—right before crashing into his sister.

He winced as he watched the two of them fall to the ground in a heap.

"Ouch, that must've hurt a lot," he said to himself as he quickly walked over to the two. "I _did_ warn her she was going to have a bad day."

Shira had clearly not been expecting… _this_. One moment she was walking, telling her brother on how stupid Oha-Asa was and then in the next moment she found herself on the ground with a blond groaning in pain next to her. It had all happened in a flash.

"Here." Shouichi offered his hand and pulled her off the ground. He then gave a hand to the blond who gladly accepted it while apologising profusely.

"I deeply apologise!" The blond exclaimed. Clearly, one could tell he was having a bad day. "I didn't see you! Please forgive me-ssu!"

The girl however seemed far from forgiving him. She was angry at the fact that she just been publicly humiliated by being pushed to the ground. Also, she seemed to be very, _very_ irritated with the fact that she had come in "contact" with a person, no less. And the ground that had been stepped on by shoes _which_ had stepped through various places that only the heavens knew. _Oh god, where's my sanitizer?_

She viciously snapped at the poor guy. "Well of course you didn't see me! Did you expect to have eyes on the back of your head!? Watch where you're going next time!"

The blond openly gaped at her. He seemed at loss for what to reply. It seemed to be his first time ever, coming across a female who talked very harshly to him. "Uh-I…umm…"

Shouichi who took pity on him came to his rescue. "Please don't mind my sister. She's like that."

"OI! KISE! You idiot!" A furious looking dark haired teenager arrived at the scene. From the looks of it, he seemed to have witnessed the entire unfortunate accident unfold.

Kise considerably paled on seeing the black haired male approach him. "K-K-Kasamatsu-senpai?"

His senior simply grabbed him by the collar and proceeded to drag him away while muttering about the blond's bad luck after apologising to the two siblings. Shira glared holes at the shivering blond teenager's back while her brother wore a thoughtful look.

"Excuse me Mr. Blond!" Shouichi called out despite his sister's disapproving glare towards him. he just had to know this. "What's your star sign?"

Kise turned around in confusion.

It was the black haired male who replied in his stead as he continued to drag his junior away. "The idiot's a Gemini."

Shouichi turned to his sister with a rather triumphant expression. "I told you—!"

Unfortunately for him, she took the liberty of making him shut up with a kick to the shin.

The chocolate brown haired male only laughed and followed after his sister. If there was anyone who had the nerve and the guts to annoy Shira, it would be her own brother.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for giving this a try! Do review if you can spare the time to ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything of KnB in this fic…apart from the twins.

* * *

So Not Gemini

* * *

2\. Thoughts.

"Bingo!" Shouichi exclaimed all of a sudden, pausing in a particular page of the Zunon Boy magazine he had been flipping through. "Found him!"

"What?" His sister turned to him with a frown. "And pray tell, since when exactly did you become a fan of that fashion-lifestyle magazine?"

"I thought I knew that Mr. Blond from somewhere…turns out he—"

" _Not_ another word about what happened on Sunday!" Shira hissed at him before ripping off the magazine from his hands and accurately tossing it into the trashcan nearby.

[Meanwhile somewhere, a certain blond sneezes and feels chills run up his spine.]

Shouichi who had recovered from being stunned, started clapping. "Whoa! Even Midorima-senpai would turn green with envy at _that_!"

The chocolate-brown haired girl rolled her eyes. For all she knew, her brother was simply obsessed with the school's basketball team's shooting guard. She did know it wasn't a good idea for him to sign up for the basketball club. "And we're going to be late for school if you don't hurry up…"

"Ah right!" Shouichi scrambled out of the couch in realisation. He was yet to change into his uniform, unlike his sister who was already done preparing for classes. He paused halfway and turned to face her with a look.

 _The_ look which told her that he was about to ask something stupid.

"Do you think I should give Midorima-senpai a bento or something?"

Shira shot him a deadpan look. "Are you gay?"

* * *

Ryouta Kise wondered whether he was going to catch a cold. Ever since the happy-turned-disaster Sunday, he had constantly kept on sneezing and shivering at random moments of the day, which was very unusual.

"KISE! YOU'VE BEEN CURSED BY NAKAMURA!" Mistuhiro Hayakawa declared as Kise sneezed for the nth time that day.

The ash-blond teenager pushed up his glasses and shot the loud power-forward a disapproving look. "I don't stoop that low Hayakawa."

"Ahahaha…" Kise laughed sheepishly as he sat on the bench and took big gulps of water from his bottle. He was tired. He hadn't gotten much sleep either. "Maybe I should just go see a doctor-ssu."

"But I do think you've had your run in with a bad and vengeful entity…" Nakamura casually stated in a matter-of-fact manner, making the blond choke on his drink.

"' _B-Bad and vengeful entity'_!?" Kise asked wide eyed. "What do you mean-ssu?"

Nakamura took the empty sit next to Kise wearing a smile that seemed more sinister than it should have been reassuring. Though he wasn't quite fond of the team's ace, when it came to his speciality, dealing with supernatural stuff that is, he was always glad to _share_ information. "There's a saying that goes that when you walk into a vengeful soul, you'll be disturbed for the rest of your life until of course you give it an offering to cease its anger."

Kise felt his blood run cold on hearing his teammate's words. Those were the _last_ words he'd wanted to hear. Were vengeful entities _ghosts_? He shivered. "But I don't even know whether I ran into one! Maybe it's just a cold-ssu!"

"However, there's a place in Tokyo —a shrine— where you can get rid of the supposed entity by offering it something you treasure most…" Nakamura continued completely ignoring Kise.

"Speaking of Tokyo," their coach, Genta Takeuchi suddenly interrupted as he approached the boys who were currently taking a break, carrying what seemed to be a pile of papers. Some sort of forms, to be exact. "There's a summer training camp which kick starts by the end of this month for three weeks. Even Seirin, Shutoku and Tou are among the participants."

Kise immediately brightened up, forgetting his current predicament on hearing of Seirin's participation. "Even Kuroko-cchi?"

Hayakawa frowned as he calculated the days in his mind. "DURING OUR VACATION?!"

"During _half_ of our vacation." Nakamura corrected as he tried not to grimace at his teammate's sudden burst of volume.

"Alright! Do a few more shots and I'll fill you in on the details of the camp after we wind up!" Coach Takeuchi clapped his hands.

"Yes coach!"

* * *

"—and so I decided on attending it too!" Shouichi exclaimed in excitement.

Shira looked up from the book she had immersed herself into during the whole conversation which had clearly been one-sided. She shot him a questioning look as she tucked the said book back into the bag slung over her shoulders. "What were you saying again? You totally lost me from the _'I head dived'_ part…"

He sweat-dropped. "Shira! I never said anything about _'head diving'_! Why don't you ever listen to me!?"

"I stopped bothering to listen to your stories ever since you _fell-in-love_ with Midorima Shintaro." She shrugged casually with an eye-roll.

"It's not love! It's admiration!" Shouichi huffed as the two walked through the school grounds. "And don't regard him so casually, he's your senior! You should call him Midorima-senpai!"

"Oh look, Shin-chan! Your kouhais are talking about you!" A sudden voice chirped from behind the twins. "You're popular!"

"Shut up, Takao. It's none of your business to meddle in other people's conversations," was the swift reply given by the owner of the voice's companion.

"Midorima-senpai!" Shouichi exclaimed as he whirled around with a bright smile. "Takao-senpai!"

Shira reluctantly followed suit after her twin while muttering to herself. "Speak of the devil and ye shall appear."

"Ah! If it isn't the new freshman who adores Shin-chan!" The black-haired teen, who Shira identified as Takao Kazunari, greeted her brother.

"Takao…" Midorima said in a warning tone.

"Are you heading home senpai?" asked Shouichi completely ignoring Takao's words as he turned to the Midorima, his eyes _sparkling_.

Shira rolled her eyes at her brother. "No, Shouichi. He clearly isn't _heading home_. No wonder he's walking out of the school like every single one of us."

Takao shot her a quizzical look, seeming interested and amused at the same time. "And you are?"

"She's my sister Watanabe Shiragiku, senpai!" Shouichi exclaimed much to his twin's annoyance. "Forgive her for her rudeness!"

"I have a mouth for a reason." The girl shot back in return. "And don't forget I'm your _twin_ sister, brother dearest."

"Oooh, someone's cranky…" Takao chuckled.

Shira sighed apologetically. "I'm so sorry for my brother's actions. He's just so obsessed with Midorima-senpai; he turns into a total creep and a stalker. I do hope you pardon him for his— is _that_ the rare edition of _'Strategies in Shogi'_ written by Matsuo Shiki?"

Midorima slightly raised an eyebrow in surprise. The last thing he'd expected was for anyone to recognise his lucky item of the day. "Yes it is. And it's also the—"

"—lucky item for Cancers today who happen to be ranked fourth with their lucky colour as blue. Don't look so surprised. Shouichi wouldn't stop blabbering about it all day; I'm shocked I even remembered it. But wow— I didn't actually expect anyone to get it let alone _own_ it…" Shira spoke so fast, the three males paused for a while to take in everything she'd just said.

Takao scrunched his face. "What?"

"Do you play shogi?" Midorima asked with mild interest. _Only someone with great interest in the game can recognise the book._

"I am simply fascinated with how the game works; I have never tried playing it though." It was now the female twin's turn for her eyes to sparkle. "Can I— do you mind if I borrow it someday to go through it, senpai?"

Shouichi furrowed his brows with a pout. "Now who's the one obsessing with senpai?"

The chocolate-brown haired girl snapped at her twin. "I am _not_ obsessing over him! I'm just _talking_ to him about a book for crying out loud."

The black haired point-guard burst out laughing, earning looks from the other three. "What an interesting pair! You're so funny Shira-chan. I must say I've never seen anyone so entertaining, excluding Shin-chan over here, of course."

Shira's raised eyebrow twitched in irritation. _Did he just call me 'Shira-chan'!?_

"Takao, shut up!"

"Anyway…we better get going Shin-chan. The pachinko store won't stay open forever!" Takao exclaimed as he dragged the said green haired teen in a hurry.

"I'm only coming along with you to acquire the lucky item for tomorrow," Midorima said as he followed after his companion with long strides.

"Yeah, yeah…don't be such a tsundere Shin-chan." Takao rolled his eyes before turning to the twins and waving at them. "See you tomorrow my dear interesting kouhais!"

"I hope we don't…" Shira muttered under her breath. She didn't want to witness her brother's personality switch again.

* * *

An annoyed chocolate-brown haired girl stomped down the hallway during lunch-break all alone after her _beloved_ brother had immediately left her side on catching sight of _"Midorima-senpai!"_. The girl was fuming, and everyone around her automatically gave way for the raging storm to pass through without a second thought.

He was going to _pay._ The only person she knew and stuck to in school was her brother —who had just abandoned her for the sake of his own interest. She felt uncomfortable around other people without her brother by her side. Yes, she didn't like socializing unlike her twin who was friendly with almost everyone.

"Ah. If it isn't Shira-chan!" A familiar voice called out as she turned a corner.

She snapped her head in the direction of the voice only to be disappointed on seeing the black haired point-guard standing alone by a vending machine. "Oh, it's just you…"

Takao blanched comically at her blunt statement and dramatically placed his hand over his chest. "You wound m—"

"Have you seen brother by any chance?" Shira cut him almost immediately, making the point guard slightly pout. "He left me alone after spotting your _'partner'_."

"Nope." Takao reached for the two cans of drinks he'd just purchased from the vending machine. "But I might have a good idea where he _could_ be. Want a drink? It'll be on me."

Shira pursed her lips in thought. "Pineapple soda… please."

The black-haired teen had his trademark smirk on as he punched the button for the requested drink. "Strange taste…"

"Blame _Rokudo Mukuro_ for my obsession with pineapples…" Shira muttered under her breath as she accepted the can he handed her. "Thank you."

Takao laughed, earning a puzzled look from the girl. "You're so different from all the girls I've come across."

"Honoured to be your first," replied Shira without missing a beat. "Though if this is an attempt to flirt with me, _don't_."

He just shook his head with another laugh as he began to walk, heading towards the gym. "Follow me."

"What's he even doing in the gym now?" Shira grumbled as she obediently followed her senpai.

"Haven't you heard about the training camp from your brother?"

"Does it have to do with him shooting off in another direction all of a sudden? I'm pretty sure he was going after Midorima-senpai…"

"Shin-chan was heading to the gym. The coach called for a brief meeting relating to the training camp since we don't have practice later today."

"…shouldn't you be over there then?"

"Nah. Shin-chan will inform me on whatever I missed out on. He sent me to buy his drink after all."

"Are you his minion?" She quirked an eyebrow up.

"NO!" Takao chuckled as he played with the cans. "Something to do with Scorpio being ranked lower than Cancer today…"

"Ah…" Shira nodded with understanding.

"Well, here we are…" declared Takao as he led her into the gym. "And there's your—"

"SHOUICHI!"

The chocolate-brown haired lad only had a moment to turn around with wide eyes.

THWACK!

"Ouch!" The chocolate brown haired male wailed. "What was that for!?"

"What was that for?" She repeated his question in a harsh tone. "What was _that_ for!?"

Takao whistled as he handed the canned drink to Midorima who was surprised at the sudden assault on the junior he was speaking with. "He really shouldn't have said that you know."

The green haired shooting-guard frowned at the drink. "Wasn't there chilled red bean soup?"

"No, there wasn't. So I bought the closest thing I could find to _chilled_ red bean soup…"

" _Iced_ coffee?"

"Yep!"

"Are you an idiot?"

"Ye— hey!"

Shouichi whined as he tried to shove off his sister's hand that had a tight grip on the hair at the base of his neck. "Ouch, ouch! That hurts! Geez! I'm sorry!"

"You better be." Shira said as she finally let go of her brother.

The male twin was more than relieved that she'd turned up a minute after the meeting was dismissed. _At least I wasn't humiliated in front of my teammates._

Shira immediately brightened because of a sudden thought that popped up in her mind. She turned to face her brother's "idol" with the best smile she could manage, making poor Midorima uncomfortable in the process. "I never really got an answer so, would you mind if I borrow the book from yesterday? I swear I'll take really good care of it."

Shouichi opened his mouth to tell his sister off but Midorima seemed to beat him to it. "If you lend me the Piyomaru key-holder in exchange, it's tomorrow's lucky item."

…

There was a moment of brief silence before Takao burst out laughing. "Seriously!? Shin-chan likes Piyomaru!?"

"Shut up Takao!"

"Uh-umm, sure." Shira shrugged, not entirely sure how to reply to her senpai's sudden request. "How did you know I owned it anyway?"

"I happened to see you come to school…" Midorima explained briefly earning a nod of understanding from the girl since the said key-holder dangled from her school bag.

"Shin-chan noticed a girl!?"

"Shira! How could you!?"

"TAKAO!"

The petite chocolate-brown haired girl had to give all she had to prevent herself from face-palming. _Just how did I get myself involved with this crazy lot?_

* * *

"I'm telling you! They're _all_ crazy! Starting with…with Shouichi!" Shira exclaimed into her cell-phone's receiver as she tried working on her math homework.

"Hmm…so you're not happy with Shutoku, Shi?" The male on the other end drawled. "I told you that you should've come here…"

The girl sighed as she tapped the tip of her mechanical pencil on the open book in thought. "Well, sometimes I do wish I could…but you know I can't be separate from Shouichi no matter how absurd that sounds. Plus, he was the one who wanted Shutoku."

"What do you think of the basketball club?"

"I've only seen them play a few times while waiting for Shouichi so I'm not so sure, buuuut I think they're good."

"Hmm, and so you called me only to narrate the tale of how everyone around you is _crazy_?"

"Oh, not at all! I just wanted to ask you this question which has me confused. You do excel in chemistry after all."

"Go on, I'm listening."

Shira flipped open the chemistry textbook that sat on her desk. "The question says…"

* * *

Ryouta Kise woke up sweating bullets from a nightmare. He couldn't remember the details but he did know he saw a pale girl with chocolate-brown hair. The face seemed so familiar but the blond couldn't pinpoint just where he'd seen her.

 _Maybe she was from one of my photo-shoots or something. Not a ghost. NOT a ghost!_

The model shrieked when a burst of heavy metal music started playing. He clutched his chest and almost smacked himself at his stupidity on realising it was just his phone. Kise sighed as he checked the caller id. "Nakamura? Why's he calling so late in the night?"

"Hello? Nakamura?"

" _You have exactly ten days…_ "

"H-Huh!?"

" _Ten days before the…_ "

CLICK!

Kise panicked as he stared at his screen wondering why his teammate had abruptly cut the call after sounding so spooky. "What the hell was that about!?"

The blond model quickly dialled his teammate's number without further a second of delay. "Nakamura! What was that!?"

"Hmm? What was what?" The ash blond teen's voice answered from the other line.

"You just called me a while ago!"

"…I did?"

"And you said something creepy about me having _'exactly ten days'_!" Kise exclaimed in exasperation.

 _What if it was that girl from your dreams instead?_

The model gulped as his heart rate quickened.

 _Shut up conscience!_

"Oh. Wait." There was a pause. "I dialled the wrong number. That call was supposed to be for this one guy I hate— anyway, the curse won't affect you—"

"C-CURSE!?"

"—so goodbye and goodnight."

"YOU CURSE PEOP—"

CLICK!

"—PLE!?"

Kise sweat-dropped at the sudden end of the conversation between them. He did hear rumours that Nakamura was into occult, but he had just never brought himself to believe that it was true. Well, until a few seconds ago.

"Ryou-kun!" His bedroom door was suddenly flung — no, _kicked_ open with a loud bang.

"Aaaaaah!" Kise scrambled back and ended up falling off his bed. "Nee-chan! Don't just barge in like that! You almost gave me a heart attack— why are you holding a _knife_!?"

The blond's sister wore a sheepish expression and laughed lamely as she scratched the back of her neck. "I heard you scream and make such a ruckus. I thought you were being attacked."

" _Attacked._ " The model repeated in a deadpan.

"Yeah, you're a celebrity after all." His sister shrugged, casually putting the knife behind her back and away from her little brother's sight which seemed incredulous. "I just thought some fan of yours managed to get in through the window. Or worse, maybe an assassin sent by some angry and jealous fellow celebrity or something."

"We live on the twentieth floor!" Kise exclaimed. "It's simply impossible for anyone to climb up and get in here!"

"But—"

"Not even ninjas, Nee-chan! You should stop watching all those mystery-action movies!"

She sighed in defeat. "Yeah, yeah…"

The blond teen sighed as he climbed back unto his bed. "Look, I just had a nightmare, that's all. Now can you please close the door? I'm going back to sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight. Oh and don't forget. There's a pepper spray in the drawer by your bedside table in case someone—"

"Nee-chan!"

"Ok, ok! I'm leaving! Goodnight!"

Kise sighed as he shut his eyes. _Why do I feel like I'm surrounded by crazy people?_

* * *

 **A/N:** Wikipedia says Nakamura is into occult and dislikes Kise, our favourite blondie has two older sisters and the mystery guy who Shira spoke to over the phone (a canon character, mind you) is best in chemistry among all his other subjects.

Oh! And apparently, Oha-Asa is _real_.

And thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** You and I both know that I don't own the anime or the manga or the wonderful characters. Just this fic is what I own :3

* * *

So Not Gemini

* * *

3\. Intervals.

"Shira! SHIRA!"

The said girl unplugged her earphones and turned to her brother. "What?"

"Look! That's one of the basketball player's from Seirin. You know, the school which won the Inter-high Cup, remember?"

Shira followed where her twin's line of sight and spotted a tall red haired male who gave off a strong aura. "…like a tiger."

"He's the one who made the winning dunk in the finals. Should I go and talk to him? Should I?" Shouichi asked going into his "sparkling-eyes" mode.

The female twin's face made a face at his reaction. "You sound like a high school girl in love…why are you even my brother again?"

Shouichi pouted at his sister's comment. "Oh, come on! If a member of STARISH boarded the train, won't you go all crazy and go talk to him?"

"But they're not that _stupid_ to board the public transport. Any celebrity who does that without putting on a disguise is a _complete_ idiot."

[Somewhere, a certain blond model boarding the metro sneezes.]

"Why?" Shouichi asked, confused.

"Are you seriously asking this? They'll be mauled by their fans!"

[Kise internally sighs as he signs the fifth girl's book with a smile.]

"Oh." Shouichi nodded.

Shira rolled her eyes and was about to plug her earphones back when she made eye contact with the red head. He had a scrutinizing expression on before he quickly looked away, embarrassed at being caught. The girl blinked as she nudged her brother. "…he was just staring at us."

The chocolate-brown haired male wore a bright smile. "Really? I should just go talk to him then!"

"Ugh." Shira groaned. "I knew I really shouldn't have agreed with your _'Hey, Shira! Let's take the train from today onwards!'_ decision. I'm telling dad I want to continue being dropped off by the car, and you're always free to join me or continue taking the train."

"Awww Shira!" Shouichi exclaimed. "You are such a spoilsport. We're doing the Earth a favour by taking the public transport!"

"If you're so concerned about the environment you should have joined the _'Environmental Committee'_ instead of the basketball club." Shira huffed as she scrolled through her phone's playlist.

"…you play basketball?"

The chocolate-brown haired lass jumped at the sudden appearance of the red haired male by their side, even her brother was startled. "Oh my gosh!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." The red haired male apologized sheepishly.

"It's okay." Shira brushed it off with a huff.

 _How come we didn't notice him coming over?_

"Yes I do, senpai!" Shouichi exclaimed, snapping out of his shock and immediately slapping a smile as bright as the sunshine onto his face.

The red head blinked. "Umm, I noticed your uniform so I just wanted to ask whether Shutoku is also participating at the summer training camp."

"Yes we are!" Shouichi replied chirpily. "Umm, senpai…what's your name?"

"Ah, right. I'm Kagami. Kagami Taiga."

"Tiger…" Shira muttered under her breath.

"I'm Watanabe Shouichi and this is my sister Watanabe Shiragiku!" Shouichi introduced. "Nice to meet you, Kagami-senpai!"

"Nice to meet you…too…" Kagami replied feeling slightly uncomfortably at the chocolate-brown haired male's brightness.

Much to the male twin's delight, the two of them got into a small conversation on basketball till the train came to a stop. Shouichi locked arms with his sister and proceeded to step out of the train while waving at the red head. "Well, this is our stop. Bye Kagami-senpai! I'll see you during the camp!"

Kagami waved back as the two got off the train.

Shira groaned when her brother immediately started gushing about how "awesome" the Seirin basketball team member he just spoke to was. "I am _never_ going to take the train _ever_ again!"

"Shiraaaaa!"

* * *

Kagami Taiga had a strange feeling that he knew the name "Watanabe" from somewhere but the red head couldn't seem to remember where he'd heard it before. And the two siblings looked kind of familiar to him too.

"Good morning, Kagami-kun."

Kagami yelped in surprise, almost falling off his chair. "ARGH! KUROKO! When did you get into the classroom!?"

The pale blue haired boy blinked. "I was here before you even came in. You seemed so lost in thought so I decided not to disturb your train of thoughts when you entered."

"Tch." Kagami clicked his tongue. Even after spending a whole year around Kuroko, he still wasn't used to his sudden appearances due to his lack of presence. "At least try to make yourself more noticeable next time."

"Should I wear a dog hat next time? Or maybe even bring Nigyou along so that his bark can alert you of my presence beforehand?"

"Don't even bother coming near me when you do that."

"Alright, Kagami-kun."

"O-Oi! You're just kidding right?"

"Who knows…"

"OI!"

* * *

Ryouta Kise couldn't hide his smile as he slammed in another dunk. There were just two more days left before the training camp, which _also_ meant that there were exactly two days left for him to see his Kuroko-cchi.

"Gather up boys!" Coach Takeuchi announced.

"WHAT'S IT COACH?" The loud-mouthed and spiky brown haired teen asked as the members of the basketball team did as they were told.

"You don't have to be too loud…" Nakamura who was unfortunately by his teammate's side, grimaced.

"Is it about the camp-ssu?" Kise asked with excitement.

"Yes. We all leave one day ahead so that we can settle ourselves in. But we have a minor problem…" Coach Takeuchi sighed.

"What is it?" Kise asked with a frown. The last thing the blond wanted was being told that he would be unable to play with Kuroko.

The coach wore a dark expression. "We need at least one female manager or member who can take care of the food preparation…"

* * *

"You told them I would what!?" Shira almost turned her brother deaf.

"Please Shira!" The girl's twin begged with pleading eyes. "All we need is one female who can help prepare our food and you're really good when it comes to cooking!"

"Can't you find some other person?"

"I don't know another female who can cook as well as you do! Well, maybe except for mom…"

"Even some guys _can_ cook!"

"SHIRA! PLEASE!" Shouichi exclaimed. "Or you'll have to spend the rest of vacation in Yuno-oba-san's without me! Along with _those_ cousins!"

The chocolate-brown haired girl froze midway while sipping on her pineapple soda. She hadn't considered that possibility at all! And the last thing she wanted was being around her cousins who always made her life so miserable and that too without her brother by her side.

Shouichi hid his smirk. He'd hit a topic which his twin had probably never thought about. As far as he could remember, the two of them had never spent any vacation apart from each other.

"…and I've just got to do the cooking?" Shira asked after a relatively long period of silence.

"Yes, exactly!" Her twin brother happily exclaimed. "Oh! And you've just gotta watch over some few needs of the members _and_ you've got to attend the meetings we'll be holding before the camp starts!"

Shira nodded as she sighed internally. _I have a really bad feeling about this._

"I'm Watanabe Shiragiku." The chocolate-brown haired lass gave a slight bow. "And I'll be taking up the role of manager for the camp. I hope we can all get along. Please take good care of me."

Nakatani Maasaki, Shutoku's basketball team's coach nodded. "It's a pleasure having you here with us. Boys! Introduce yourselves."

"Takao Kazunari. But you already know me Shira-chan! We'll all take very good care of you." The black-haired point guard winked at her.

"Midorima Shintaro." The green haired male nodded.

"Watanabe Shouichi! That's my little sister everyone!" The male twin exclaimed.

 _I'm going get him for that._ Shira's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. _Talk about embarrassing._

It took a few minutes but everyone got around to introducing themselves to their new manager.

"Alright. Now everyone get moving. Start with your warm-ups and we'll do some drills before we end for the day." Coach Nakatani instructed them before turning to face the girl. "As for you, do you have any idea about how the manager works?"

Shira surprisingly found herself nodding. "Yes. As a manager, it is my responsibility to make sure that every player is attended to and—"

The coach raised his hand. "Ok. At least you know that much. The towels and bottles are in the locker room. I trust you can find them?"

"Yes sir." She nodded.

For some reason, even though she was reluctant to hold the post of manager, she found excitement bubbling inside her. The girl was unaware of the smile that stayed on her lips as she busied herself for the next hour. Her brother who spotted it also smiled to himself.

 _Well, it looks like she's having fun._

* * *

Kise Ryouta couldn't believe it. Never a day did he expect to take up the role of being the cook for their stay during the camp. Not like they had a choice. Finding a girl in the school who wouldn't have her attention only on the model would take days and they didn't have the time for that.

And so, being the generous and great guy he was, he had volunteered himself with the thought of meeting Kuroko again in his mind. He did it because if there was anyone in the team who had a chance of learning to cook perfectly within a short span of time, it was undoubtedly him all because of his copying ability.

So here he was, standing in the kitchen wearing an apron and watching a tutorial on how to cook curry. He carefully observed the whole procedure, making sure to not miss out on anything. Once the video ended, he pocketed his phone and began collecting the ingredients from the fridge.

"Onions…tomatoes…ah…some of this too…" He muttered to himself as he sorted out the items needed to prepare the dish.

After laying out everything on the kitchen counter, he picked up the knife and began to chop up the cabbage first.

 _Thin strips. Hold the knife with a finger on top of the blunt side of the blade and apply the right pressure for better precision._ The blond recounted as he carried out the steps perfectly.

He smirked to himself. "Hmm, maybe I should become a chef. This is rather easy-ssu!"

Luck, however, did not seem to be on his side because the moment those words slipped out of his mouth the knife had cut his finger. He brought up both hands to his face —one still holding the knife— and stared in horror at the injury from which blood slowly trickled down, decorating his palm in red.

At that very moment, his sister who had just returned from her classes at the university entered the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. "Hey, Ryou-kun. What are you—"

The two locked eyes at each other and stared for a brief second.

His sister's eyes widened when she really took in the sight of her little brother with blood on one hand and then the kitchen knife on the other.

"RYOU-KUN!" She yelled as she tackled him to the ground like a rugby player without a second thought. "DON'T YOU DARE KILL YOURSELF!"

* * *

It was the morning of the departure. And the morning on which Shiragiku Watanabe's "hell" officially began.

Her brother was so excited; she doubted that he even got an ounce of sleep. But even so he seemed full of energy as he hauled his luggage out of the car and ran towards the bus which was supposed to take them to the site of the camp.

The female twin rubbed her eyes for the nth time and suppressed her yawn as she dragged her suitcase behind her and followed after her brother. Her face had a sour expression and she emitted a rather intimidating aura.

"Not a morning person now I see?" A familiar voice whistled.

The girl just waved her hand to the speaker since she was too sleepy to turn around to greet him. "Good morning, senpai."

"Want me to help you with that? Shira-chan?" Kazunari Takao offered as he appeared in her line of sight.

"I can handle this." She brushed off his offer.

"Aww." He wore a theatrically wounded expression on his face. "I was just trying to be chivalrous here."

"Chivalry." Shira snorted and shook her head. "I'm perfectly fine."

"If you say so." The point-guard shrugged as he waited for the girl to climb up the bus and followed right after she did. He scanned the seats and faked a whine. "Your brother's already sitting with Shin-chan! Oh no! That means we're stuck together!"

The half-awake girl suddenly became alert as her eyes snapped towards her brother who was purposefully avoiding eye-contact with her while conversing animatedly with Midorima. "That jerk."

"Now, now, no fighting in the bus!" Takao exclaimed as he whisked her suitcase from her grasp and headed towards the seat behind the two. "Look Shira-chan! This is a perfect seat for us!"

Shira was about to say something to her brother but instead chose to stamp on her twin's foot. She inwardly smirked at his howl of pain. _He deserved it._

"The seat next to the window?" The point-guard asked. "Or the one on the side?"

"Next to the window."

"Alright."

Immediately after sitting down she plugged her earphones in and shut her eyes. Her brother had been the reason why she received so little sleep and now she was determined to get back what she lost.

"Aww shucks." Takao complained. "Don't just tune me out Shira-chan; we're supposed to get to know each other better in this journey!"

* * *

Kise Ryouta yawned and stretched the moment he got down from the bus.

They had started really early in the morning and reached the camp somewhere during the late morning and had arrived just a few minutes after another bus, probably Shutoku's since he caught a glimpse of familiar green hair, had parked itself by their camping site.

"ARLIGHT!" Hayakawa exclaimed making Kise cringe at the volume and his mispronunciation. "TOKYO!"

"Can't you actually speak like a normal person?" Nakamura asked as he pushed up his glasses.

Kise shook his head with a sigh as he took hold of his luggage and began to head into the building. He just wanted to place his stuff in place and find Kuroko at the moment.

"Aww…don't be so mean Shira-chan!"

The blond looked up to see the point-guard of Shutoku walking alongside a female with chocolate-brown hair who seemed to be saying something. The two of them were well ahead of him and were also heading into the building. Kise cocked his head to the side and furrowed his eyebrows.

 _She seems so familiar. Do I know her?_ He wondered before shaking his head. _Maybe I'm just imagining things._

"HEY KISE! You forgot to take your rucksack!"

"AH!" The blond exclaimed as he turned back. "Thank you, I'll get it-ssu!"

* * *

 **A/N:** A big thank you for the favourites and alerts!

Drop a review on your way out? :'3

Thank you for reading!


End file.
